


意料之外

by SapphireXV



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireXV/pseuds/SapphireXV
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

淅瀝雨點敲打著窗櫺，側身臥在床上的男人動了動，緩緩睜開雙眼，榛綠色的眼眸中有著方睡醒的朦朧。  
Mallory眨了眨眼，逐漸清醒的大腦讓眸中的朦朧褪去，他發現背後貼著一溫暖的熱源，而他的身上未著吋縷，一雙有力的臂膀牢牢地環住他的腰身，輕緩帶著溫潤的鼻息吹撫在他的後頸。

Mallory愣了一下，他先是確認了身處在自己的公寓裡，男人的視線緩慢地往下移動，環在他腰間的手臂很明顯地是屬於男人，而他後方的甬道似乎還埋著什麼......

查覺昨夜發生了什麼事的Mallory身體一僵，在他尚未決定要怎麼面對現況時，一帶著慵懶語調的男人聲音緩慢地在他耳邊說著話。

「你醒了？好早......」那人蹭了上來，手開始不安分地向下，精準地握住了Mallory蟄伏的莖幹，靈巧的手指開始徐徐逗弄著，同時，Mallory感覺到體內那物體逐漸膨脹起來。

「唔，等——」Mallory想要制止身後的人，但後者將身體壓上來，另一隻手從下方往上握住Mallory的下頷，將他的頭轉過來，用自己的唇封住了Mallory未完的話語。

Mallory看著正吻著自己的Bond，難得地，頭腦一片空白。

男人在早晨的時刻本就容易激動，更何況現在還有一隻手熟練地愛撫著Mallory的下身，痠軟的四肢難以掙脫後方的壓制，而埋在體內的碩大就著昨夜殘留於Mallory體內的白濁緩慢地前後抽插起來，幾個小時前才體會過的痠麻感讓Mallory忍不住低喘。

「啊......」甬道內的敏感處被圓潤的龜頭頂住磨蹭，Mallory略為躬起背。

「再一次吧......」Bond貼在Mallory的耳邊呢喃，腰腹擺動的幅度加大，抽插的力道加重，肉體相觸的拍擊聲混雜著曖昧黏膩的水聲充斥在整個房間中。

「哈啊......嗯......」Mallory雖然想隱忍，但依舊難以遏制從喉間流洩的聲音，而聽著的男人低聲地笑了。

「別忍，很性感......」Bond聲音低啞地說著，他享受著被濕熱柔軟的內裏包裹住的感覺，一邊繼續頂弄著，一邊俯身在Mallory的背部吮出紅艷的吻痕。

Bond沒刻意堅持，彷彿只想暢快地與Mallory來場晨間運動，他快速又有力抱著Mallory頂弄，手下撩撥的動作不停，最後兩人雙雙墜入快感的深淵中。

等到兩人都真正清醒過來，已經是一個小時後的事情。

Mallory皺著眉頭靠坐在床上，他拉過床上皺成一團的被子蓋住自己裸露的身體，頭痛地用手指揉著發脹的太陽穴，驀地，一隻拿著水杯的手便出現在他眼前。

「......謝謝。」Mallory接過Bond遞來的水杯，溫熱的水很好地緩解了他乾渴的喉嚨，他定了定神，榛綠色的眼眸看向坐在他床沿的Bond，Bond裸著上身，腰間圍了一條大浴巾，此時他正睜著天藍色的眼眸與Mallory對視。

沉默縈繞在兩人之間，Mallory慢慢地將溫水喝完，將空著的水杯放上床頭櫃，昨夜的記憶開始重現腦海，他又花了點時間消化，才緩慢地開口。

「Mr. Bond。」

「Sir。」Bond應聲回答，天藍色的眼眸沒離開過Mallory。

「昨夜是一個意外。」Mallory說道，男人看向金髮藍眼的特工，「我希望你不要放在心上，這不會改變什麼。」

Bond沒有回答，他僅是靜靜凝視著Mallory。

「如果你需要整理自己，浴室就在那邊，東西都可使用。」Mallory語調平靜地說，Bond並沒有起身，相反地，他就著坐在床邊的姿勢，湊近了靠坐在床頭的男人。

「Sir，不。」Bond看著直屬上司，「Gareth。」他叫了男人的名字。

「不是意外。」天藍色的眼眸凝視著榛綠色的眼瞳，捕捉到了對方一閃而逝的情緒，Mallory的雙手交疊在身前，Bond克制著自己想要握住那雙手的念頭。

「昨晚你喝醉了。」Mallory淡淡地說道。

「我沒有醉。」Bond語氣堅定地反駁Mallory，「你明知道，Gareth。」

Mallory表情平靜，男人垂下眼避開Bond的視線，「若你不需要整理，請回吧，Mr. Bond。」

Bond盯著Mallory，半晌，他才從床上起來，解開腰上的浴巾，從地上拾起散亂的衣物，再一件一件地穿在身上。

Mallory並未看Bond，但他注意著Bond的動靜，男人發現好一陣子沒聽到聲音，Mallory轉過頭，看到穿好衣服的Bond正靜立在原地瞅著他。

「昨晚跟今天早上我——」

「請回，Mr. Bond。」Mallory出聲打斷Bond，後者停頓了幾秒，繼續往下說。

「我忘了戴套，你的身體可能會不舒服，我出去買點東西後馬上回來。」Bond說著，順手接住朝他臉上飛來的水杯，他將水杯放到牆邊的櫃子上，整個人順勢退出房間。

Mallory看著關上的房門，身體充斥著縱慾過後的酸軟感，Bond射入體內的精液開始緩慢地沿著重力滲出，將他的雙股間弄得一片黏膩，男人單手按上自己蹙起的眉頭。

「我瘋了嗎.......」


	2. Chapter 2

幾個小時前——

深夜時分，已經準備就寢的Mallory迎來一位不請自來的訪客，穿著睡袍的男人看著麾下的金髮特工出現在自己臥室裡。

Mallory並不曉得Bond的來意，但他也不想深究。

「晚上好，Mr.Bond。」男人淡淡地打了招呼，「我想現在已經過了一般人認知中的拜訪時間？」

Bond天藍色的雙眼看著他，特工將開敞的窗戶關上落鎖後，朝著Mallory走來。

Mallory並不能很好地判斷那對藍寶石中的情緒，因此等Bond在他面前站定，他繼續開口。

「你在這裡做什麼？」Mallory不著痕跡地向後拉開自己與特工的距離，因為他不想讓Bond察覺，自己因為對方的靠近，身體微微地緊張。

說起來，連Mallory自己都很難相信，身為英國秘情局局長的他，竟然會對直屬部下動心。

而且，還是MI6實力最好，最喜歡不照指令行動，最風流倜儻的特工——James Bond。

Mallory不知道這份情感是如何開始，自從他與Bond共事，作為特工直屬長官的Mallory，他看著Bond一次次接過從他手中遞出的、裝有任務書的淺褐色牛皮信匣，看著Bond有時狼狽地穿梭在槍林彈雨中，看著Bond使用高超的手腕得到情報，看著Bond在完成任務歸國後，站在自己的辦公室中，嘴角那抹桀驁不馴的笑意。

Mallory起初認為，他對Bond的感覺來自他對特工高辦事能力的欣賞，男人不用在指派高難度的任務時花心思，只要把007叫進辦公室，耐心等候一段時間，一份完美的任務完成報告便會出現在他的桌上。

但後來，Mallory漸漸地察覺，他開始會留意Bond在任務中與特工有親密接觸的人——上床套情報這方法雖老派，但不可否認非常有用——除了調查對方的背景，Mallory有些驚訝地發現，自己也會注意那些人的容貌，背後的原因則令他無力。

他放下手中貼有照片的個人檔案，英俊的面容浮現自嘲神色。

Mallory克制著自己，於公於私，與Bond發展感情顯然不是個明智的決定，先不考量對方的反應，Mallory自我檢視——年過50歲、個性嚴謹無趣、投入工作便忘了其它事情的老男人，完全沒有吸引力可言。

更別提，他們倆還該死的是任職於政府情報部門，明晃晃的上下級關係。

想到每次與Bond意見相左時，他用上級的身分強壓下特工，Bond那惱怒咬牙的模樣，Mallory便打算將感情深埋於心。

所以，Mallory不懂為什麼此刻，Bond會出現在自己公寓的臥室裡。

還是……Mallory仿佛想到什麼，榛綠色的眼一眨。

「……我忘了簽你的休假？」Mallory回想著今天的工作內容，Eve在他的桌上疊了幾落高度不低的文件，可能關於特工的休假申請，被壓在不起眼的某處。

「你是忘了簽。」此時，Bond才第一次開口。

「是我疏忽。」Mallory頷首，「依照慣例，你從明天開始休一個星期，我會讓Eve明天把假單送去人事部門。」

「不是明天，是今天。」Bond往Mallory的方向靠近，天藍色的眼瞅著對方，Mallory微愣，轉頭看向床邊矮几上的時鐘，細長的指針已經跨過數字12。

「Well……祝休假愉快，Mr. Bond。」Mallory因Bond靠近而微蹙起眉，「我想休息了。」他看了臥室的門一眼，再回過頭看著特工，送客的意味明顯。

Bond無視Mallory的暗示，金髮的特工用著那雙藍眼凝視著Mallory，Bond又往前走一步，目光隱諱地從男人未被浴袍遮掩的脖頸滑落至鎖骨，Mallory隱約地感覺到什麼，但他不打算點破。

Bond看著眼前的男人，Mallory的髮稍仍濕潤著，從純白浴袍露出的皮膚帶著薄紅，清爽好聞的淡香縈繞在Mallory的周遭，Bond一眼就知道男人才剛洗浴完畢，天藍色眼眸因此閃過暗芒。

不會有別人知道，他的直屬長官Gareth Mallory，此刻的模樣有多性感，多……引人犯罪。Bond想著，克制著想要把對方壓在牆上為所欲為的念頭。

Bond不清楚這是怎麼發生的，一開始，Mallory只是他的長官，自從他復職起，他便會穿著一身俐落的訂製西裝走入Mallory的辦公室，從對方的手中接過裝有文件的淺褐牛皮信封，聽著男人優雅且帶著磁性的聲音進行任務解說，偶爾視線隨著男人正在紙張上比劃的修長手指移動。

Bond完成任務後，他會在歸國後的隔天出現在MI6，把倖存的裝備拿給年輕的軍需官——通常會得到Q的白眼——經過Moneypenny的座位前時與女人調笑幾句，接著指節在Mallory辦公室的門上輕敲幾聲，得到上司的允許後推門而入。

Bond站在Mallory的辦公桌前，把任務報告上交，彙報任務結果。

Bond注意到，每次當他開口時，Mallory俊美的臉龐上的神情十分專注，榛綠色的眼瞳仔細地看著報告上的每一詞語，偶爾開口問話。等Bond結束彙報後，Mallory那端正卻優美的簽名便會落在報告書的最末端。

接著——如果戰損還在男人的容忍範圍內——Bond通常都會得到Mallory的淺笑及一句讚賞，還有一張一星期的假單。

等到Bond注意到時，Mallory帶著淺笑的表情，早已深深映入他的腦中，不時地閃現，而Bond對此的代表意義再清楚不過。

說來令人難以置信，身為一位英國秘情局的特工，居然對自己的直屬上司動了感情。

先不提對方的反應，Bond挺有自知之名——一個私生活聲名狼藉的中年男子，衝動起來時常不理會上頭命令，個性任性又喜歡反抗體制，怎麼也不可能被嚴以律己的Mallory放在眼中。

Bond自嘲地一笑，行事依然故我，只是在見到Mallory時，小心地將自己掩藏在風流的面具下，他並不希望影響兩人目前的狀況。

Bond知道，自己對Mallory的渴求，隨著時間變得愈難抑制，他很難不讓自己的目光停留在Mallory的身上——握著鋼筆的修長手指、被直挺的襯衫領口扣住的脖頸、保養得不錯的身材、還有……噢，該死的被合身西裝褲包裹住的性感翹臀。

就在不久前，Bond對Mallory的渴求終於掙脫理智，讓他放下手中的烈酒，翻進了Mallory的公寓，撞見正打算休息的Mallory。

Bond眨了眨眼，他覺得Mallory似乎與平時不太一樣，男人即使已經極力克制身體的反應，但身處第一線的特工依舊察覺了。

他的長官，正因為他的靠近而顯得緊張。Bond得出的結論讓他微微睜大了眼。

Mallory看Bond矗在原地不動，男人蹙起眉，轉身走向門口，打算伸手打開門，讓特工直接感受到他的逐客令，Mallory的手才剛碰到門把，身後便傳來腳步聲，接著，Mallory猝不及防地被壓在門上。

「Mr. Bond！」Mallory的聲音帶著隱隱的怒氣，Bond巧妙地壓著他讓他很難動作，而特工身上淡淡的酒氣讓他心一凜，「你以為你在幹什麼？」

Bond湊近Mallory的頸間，特工感覺到身前人全身肌肉緊張地僵著，天藍色的眼眸一眨。

「Sir……」溫熱的鼻息撫過Mallory的耳廓，Bond低沉的聲音挑動著Mallory的心弦，特工將直屬上司完全納入自己的懷中。

Bond的雙手將Mallory的雙腕扣在門上，胸膛黏上男人的後背，下腹與Mallory的腰臀緊密貼合，穿著西裝褲的右腿插入Mallory僅用一件浴袍遮掩的腿間，Bond開始啄吻著Mallory的後頸。

「Bond你……！」Mallory氣極，男人十分惱火自己的下屬竟然會酒後失態，也從沒預想過如此荒謬的事情會發生在他身上，而自己的身體因為Bond的撩撥，漸漸有了感覺，這個認知讓Mallory腦內警鈴大作，「放開！」

Bond對Mallory的怒喝置若罔聞，眼見Mallory的怒氣不斷竄高，Bond直覺地感受到危險，然而莫名地，特工鬆開了壓制男人的手，雙手向下移動，抱上Mallory的腰腹，將下頷靠上了直屬上司的肩膀。

Mallory因Bond突如其來的動作一頓，他原先已經想好要怎麼掙脫Bond的箝制，全身肌肉繃緊、暗自蓄積力量，但就在他打算行動的前一秒，Bond主動放開手，肩上則是壓上重量。

Bond將頭靠到了Mallory的肩膀上，身後人的體溫，透過彼此貼合的身體，傳到Mallory身上，兩人身上的衣物並沒有阻隔傳導的效果，一時之間，安靜的臥室裡只聽得到兩人的吐息聲。

Mallory的大腦很快地擺脫怒氣帶來的影響，開始冷靜地分析目前的狀況，然而他愈是思考，榛綠色眼瞳中的困惑便愈加明顯，他試圖轉過身體。

Bond感覺到，被自己抱住的男人逐漸恢復成平常冷靜的樣子，他也不知道怎麼想的，身體在大腦發出命令前就先動作，直接用親暱的方式擁抱Mallory。Bond發現Mallory試圖在他懷中轉身，他便稍微放鬆了雙臂，讓男人從背對他的方向轉成面對他的樣子。

Mallory正想著要怎麼處理眼下的情況，但還沒等他想出開場白，Bond便湊了過來，下一秒Mallory只看見Bond的俊朗深刻的五官，唇上則是傳來溫軟的觸感。

他......被Bond吻了？Mallory驚訝地看著Bond，腦中浮現這一句話，雙脣微微鬆開。Bond出乎意料的舉動讓Mallory短暫楞神，Bond立刻把握住機會，靈活的舌頭從Mallory雙唇間的縫隙探入，熱情地吮吻男人的唇舌，左手臂仍箍在Mallory的腰上，右手則是向上抬起按上Mallory的後腦勺，將男人往自己懷中帶，修長的腿則是勾住Mallory的膝窩。

Mallory沒想到瞬間的失神便讓自己被禁錮於Bond的懷中，他嚐到Bond嘴中的伏特加辛辣味道，而Bond擁抱他的力度大得驚人，像是要把他整個人揉入身體似的。雖然很突然，但Mallory並不反感Bond的親吻，也不排斥他的靠近，不過，他認為Bond這些異常的舉動起自酒精，故他抬起手想要將Bond推開，但在碰到Bond的身體時，被Bond反手握住。

「Bond？」Mallory低聲地叫著下屬，「你醒著嗎？」榛綠色的眼眸看著眼前的男人，但由於Bond背對著臥室的光源，Bond的臉剛好被打上一層陰影，讓Mallory看不清他的表情。

「我沒有醉。」Bond說道。

「那就鬆手。」Mallory看向被握住的手腕。

Bond沒有對Mallory的話做出反應，他反而將Mallory的手拉起，嘴唇湊上男人白皙的手腕，吻在脈搏跳動的地方，舌尖在那處皮膚上畫圈打轉。

「唔！」皮膚傳來的溼熱觸感讓Mallory想抽回手，但Bond的力道很大，他一時無法掙脫。

Bond一連串不按牌理出牌的舉動讓Mallory覺得有異，他再次詢問，「你清醒著嗎？Bond？」

「我沒有醉，Sir。」Bond再次回答，天藍色的眼瞳看著Mallory，「我只是想這麼做。」

Bond的語氣太過理直氣壯，Mallory無語地看著他，心中想著Bond醉得不輕，開口道，「這不是理由。」

「那什麼才是？」Bond反問，「Sir，雖然聽起來很荒唐，但我對你有感覺。」

…...他的特工真的醉傻了吧？Mallory面容平靜地看著眼前的男人。


	3. Chapter 3

「鬆手，Bond。」Mallory再次說道，他用巧勁掙脫Bond的手，直接從Bond的身邊走過，「我不管你到底是醉了還是醒著，現在離開這裡。」

Mallory聽到身後遠離的腳步聲，接著是臥室房門被關上的聲音，他從胸口輕吁出一口氣，身體悄然地放鬆下來。然而，下一秒他聽到門鎖被反鎖的清脆聲響，Mallory還來不及轉過身，去而復返的Bond便將穿著睡袍的男人從後一把抱住。

Bond仍然清醒，但先前喝入體內的烈酒鬆懈了他平時的自制，對Mallory的渴求愈甚，他未多加思考，身體再一次動了起來，「Sir…...」Bond低聲喚著，用鼻尖輕輕地在Mallory的後頸磨蹭。

身後的男人親暱的舉動讓Mallory的身體再次繃緊，Bond的手掌停留在他的胸口及腰腹上，Mallory能感覺Bond的體溫，他一時間不知道如何反應，而某種隱密的慾念正隨著Bond的動作緩慢地升騰。

見Mallory沉默地靜立且並未出聲制止他，Bond眨了眨眼，按在Mallory胸口及腰腹的手掌試探地隔著睡袍按揉男人的身體，睡袍的布料摩擦著Mallory方洗浴過的皮膚，麻癢的感覺刺激著他的慾念，讓Mallory不得不抬手握住Bond的手，但Bond直覺地感受到Mallory動作中的遲疑，於是他大膽地加重了手下的力道，同時用唇舌舔劃過男人的後頸，在上頭吮咬出紅痕。

後頸皮膚傳來的濕熱觸感以及輕微的痛感讓Mallory恍然，男人的手肘向後猛力一頂，Bond因Mallory突然的肘擊哼了一聲，Mallory則利用Bond後退一步產生的空間轉過身，朝著Bond的臉部出拳，Bond不得不偏頭躲避，出手防衛Mallory的攻勢，兩人貼身在臥室內纏鬥了起來，最終Bond憑藉著現役特工的反應優勢，趁著一個空檔貼近，握住Mallory的雙手手腕，用腳勾住Mallory的腿往外一扳，Mallory因重心被Bond破壞往後仰，Bond則順勢將男人壓倒在柔軟的床舖上。

兩人皆因方才短暫的搏鬥喘著氣，在上方的Bond用身體壓制住Mallory，而被壓住的男人調息了一會兒，榛綠色的雙眼對上專注地看著他的天藍色眼瞳，Mallory淡淡地說道。

「Bond，你越界了。」

聞言，Bond將頭低下來，湊近了Mallory的臉龐，他感覺到下方的男人因他的動作再次繃緊身體，「是嗎？我們可以對此深入探討一番。」

「我不......」Mallory未完的話語被Bond打斷，「你在緊張，從我一開始進入房間，靠近你時便開始。」

「告訴我為什麼？」Bond凝視著Mallory，輕聲地問道。

Mallory沒想到Bond居然如此敏銳，他抿著唇，眉頭蹙起，並不打算回答。

「從我身上下去，Bond。」

「或許我知道原因。」Bond沒理會Mallory，覆在直屬長官身上的特工自顧自地說道，「我每次回MI6述職，在只有我們兩人的辦公室中，看著坐在辦公桌後方的你，我的身體會產生一樣的反應。」

Bond出乎意料的言詞讓Mallory一楞，Bond緩慢地貼近了Mallory的臉，天藍色的眼眸凝視著男人，繼續訴說著，「想靠近你、想碰觸你......但我的理智告訴我要克制，我只能用力繃緊身體，才能站在辦公桌前向你報告任務。」

「我以為我能忍得住，但我顯然高估了自己。」Bond的唇輕輕貼著著Mallory的唇瓣摩娑，用唇封住了Mallory的唇。

不可能。這是Mallory聽完Bond的告白後，大腦第一時間浮現的詞語，然而，暗自竊喜的陌生情緒，讓Mallory一時不知如何反應。

Bond熱情的舌頭得寸進尺地再次攻佔了曾侵略的領域，舌尖宛若巡視領土般掃劃過Mallory的口腔內部，最後勾住Mallory的舌頭，吸吮、磨蹭著男人的舌，多餘的津液從兩人交錯的唇瓣間隙滑落。

「唔......」Bond的深吻讓Mallory有點喘不過氣，他將頭撇開呼吸，而Bond並未追上來，而是向下舔吻著Mallory的脖頸，間或啃咬著皮膚，同時下腹貼著Mallory的下腹一下一下地蹭著。

Mallory腦中警鈴大作，理智告訴他若放任Bond繼續動作會破壞現狀，Mallory不確定破壞現狀後，兩人之間的關係會變得如何，然而很矛盾地，出於自身那隱晦對於Bond的情感，他並不想阻止Bond的動作，Mallory腦中的兩種想法不斷地交戰著。

Bond一邊在Mallory的身上留下痕跡，一邊觀察著Mallory的反應，發現對方雖然遲疑但並未有明顯的拒絕動作，他在Mallory的的鎖骨上咬出一個紅艷的吻痕，稍稍將上身直立起來。

「Gareth？」Bond天藍色的眼眸詢問地看著Mallory，同時放開了握住Mallory雙手的手腕，Bond改用手肘抵著床，將自己撐在男人的上方。Mallory的雙手重新恢復自由，但他並未出手抵抗，Mallory的表情讓Bond摸不清他的想法，只見那雙榛綠色眼眸複雜地凝視著他，Bond心一橫，用手拉開了Mallory繫在腰間的睡袍腰帶，男人精實的身體便展現在Bond眼前。

驟然的裸露身體在Bond面前讓Mallory有點不自在，他看著Bond的手掌向下，從自己的胸肌撫摸到有著明顯線條的腹部，Bond手掌因長年持槍有著繭，Mallory感覺被觸碰的地方帶來些許麻癢。

良好的手感讓Bond心中暗嘆，他再次俯身親吻著Mallory，另一隻手忙著將身上的衣物隨意扯落，扔到床鋪下方。Mallory看著再次吻著自己的Bond，雖然現在Bond看起來很清醒，他還是懷疑Bond依舊受到酒精影響，男人榛綠色的眼眸中種種情緒雜揉在一起，最終，他闔上了雙眼。

Bond醉了，Mallory在心中告訴著自己，刻意地忽略理智給的警告，選擇一夜放縱。

&

Bond先是替Mallory做了口活，等到他的長官揪著他的短髮，將迸發的白濁全數射入他的口中，Bond便將口中微腥的液體吐到手上，撈過因發洩而放鬆全身肌肉的Mallory，用方才射出的精液作為潤滑劑開拓著他後方的甬道。

Mallory用手臂擋住臉，Bond將他的雙腿往胸部推高，手指潛入他的體內，縱使有精液潤滑，甬道被異物來回進出的詭異感覺仍讓他不自覺蹙起眉。

Bond一手替Mallory擴張，一手握住自己勃發的下身套弄，天藍色的眼瞳中滿是對Mallory的慾望，他看著吞入自己兩隻手指的穴口，喉頭一動，將手指往旁分開，將那處撐出一個小洞，靈活的舌尖鑽入小洞中，舔拭著正接受進犯的腸壁。

迥異於手指的觸感讓Mallory睜大了眼，「唔！」他不免地看向正趴伏在下身的Bond，而Bond正好抬起眼，他刻意地將舌頭吐出來，在Mallory的眼下再次將舌尖送入甬道中，柔軟黏膩的觸感直覺地讓Mallory聯想到蛇身，被推高的雙腿掙動，但Bond放開了原本撫慰自己的手，轉而按住男人的腿根，他將兩隻手指抽出，嘴唇附上正在收縮的穴口。

「啊！」Mallory仰頭驚喘，原先僅在穴口舔弄的舌頭進入得更深，在不斷顫動的甬道內轉動自身，隨著Bond吸吮的動作，那處發出的曖昧黏膩的水聲讓Mallory備感羞恥，「夠了......」他聲音低啞地說。

Bond將舌頭退出，順帶親了一口微張的穴口，他將Mallory的雙腿架在手臂上，托住Mallory的背讓人往自己的方向挪，將掌中剩餘的濁液抹在硬挺的下身，圓潤的頂端抵在Mallory雙股之間。

「Gareth。」Bond喚著Mallory的名字，Mallory微微一楞，沒想到下屬居然會這樣稱呼自己，而Bond天藍色的眼瞳滿是熱切地看著Mallory，怒張的頂端磨著那處小口前後幾次，隨後壓入穴口，緩慢但堅定地挺入。

撕裂的痛感在那刻襲擊了Mallory，男人忍住了聲音，但英挺的眉頭蹙得死緊，他抬手按住Bond的手臂，Mallory從沒有身處下方的經驗，緊窄的甬道僅靠精液的潤滑不足以吞下那試圖進入自己的巨物，強烈的痛覺讓Mallory的額際冒出了汗水。

一直觀察著Mallory的Bond自然知道他現在的情況，Mallory生澀的身體反應讓他猜測，自己應該是第一個擁抱他的男人，他內心像個毛躁的小鬼頭一樣激動，但Mallory那明顯不適的反應也讓他心疼，Bond僅進入了三分之一便停下動作，他低頭啄著Mallory略為蒼白的嘴唇，Mallory微閉著眼喘著氣，又粗又大的巨物撐開他的身體，全身的肌肉因疼痛緊繃，Bond被夾得很難受，他邊親吻著Mallory邊低聲說道，「放鬆一點。」

Bond輕柔地前後拱動著腰，待察覺咬著他的甬道放鬆一點，便再往內插得更深一些，同時安撫地吻著Mallory冒著汗的額頭、眼眉、鼻尖，Mallory感覺著臉上不時被Bond親吻，他輕緩地呼出一口氣，身體又放鬆下來，Bond低頭吻住Mallory，同時腰身往前一挺，將下身全數埋入男人體內。

Bond挺進那刻，Mallory不由自主地睜大了榛綠色的雙眸，他發出一聲悶哼，身體因強烈的痛覺向上拱起，按在Bond手臂上的手指用力地扣緊。

「抱歉......」Bond鬆開Mallory的唇，天藍色眼瞳中滿是情慾，他等待著Mallory適應自己，克制著想要立刻在男人體內馳騁的慾望。Mallory蹙起眉仰頭喘息，忍受體內陌生但熱燙的巨物帶來的不適，疼痛仍在，但他知道什麼才能擺脫眼前這不上不下的情況，因此他對上了Bond的眼，用小腿在特工裸露的腰部蹭了一下。Mallory看見Bond變得兇狠的眼，他覺得自己的動作可能太躁進，但Bond沒給他機會細想，驟然動了起來。

「哈啊......唔......」Mallory仰起頭，Bond的動作讓原先還能忍受的痛感變得激烈起來，未曾接納過旁人的甬道生澀地咬著入侵的碩大，莖幹擦劃過內裏帶來異樣的刺激，下身被撐得滿脹的感覺讓Mallory難以壓抑呻吟。

Bond覺得自己要瘋了。

他看著正躺在自己身下的Mallory，男人修長的雙腿此刻被他架在手臂上，他則是伏身擺動著腰臀，堅挺怒張的莖幹正一下一下挺進男人雙股間那處隱密的小穴，溫暖緊緻的內裏隨著抽送的律動夾著他，帶來的快意讓Bond忍不住低喘。

「嗯......真棒......」Bond盛滿著慾火的藍眸貪婪地看著Mallory，他滿足地看著有著禁慾氣息的男人染上情慾後變得誘人的模樣，Mallory俊美深刻的五官因每一次撞擊帶來的刺激而扭曲，口中吐出磁性低啞的呻吟，Bond側過頭，親吻著Mallory被架在他臂上的小腿，再用牙齒輕輕嚙咬。

「Gareth…...」Bond喚著直屬上司的名字，腰腹擺動的動作不停，他注意到Mallory的性器並未興奮，他便伸手握住，修長的手指上下套弄起來。

「嗯......」前方被撫弄，逐漸帶來的愉悅感受讓Mallory的表情緩和了點，Bond手中的莖幹因快感開始變得硬挺，透明的水液從小孔中泌出，Bond用拇指尖在小孔處摩娑，偶爾將指尖戳入孔中，Mallory的腰身因那處的刺激往上彈，Bond鬆開手，彎下上身親吻著男人汗濕的臉頰。

Mallory半閉著眼，Bond安撫的親吻讓他稍稍轉移了注意力，但體內那熱燙的巨物突然頂到一個位置，像是電流般的刺激從那處竄出，男人榛綠色的眼眸驚愕地睜開眼，含吮著Bond的腸壁突地收緊。

「呃！」正在興頭上的Bond生生地被Mallory一夾，他急促地喘了一聲，看著躺在他臂彎中的人，察覺男人臉上的驚訝時勾起了嘴角，刻意朝著那處用力頂弄，「原來在這裡。」

「唔嗯！Bond…...啊！」Mallory抓著Bond的手臂，架在上頭的雙腿震顫，情慾如火燎原，不知不覺間已感受不到疼痛，取而代之的是令人窒息的快感，他艱難地承受著Bond一次又一次的索求，硬挺的莖幹頂端不斷冒出汩汩黏液，Bond握住Mallory的下身，拇指壓著敏感的龜頭揉按，但其餘四指卻將莖幹緊握住。

「Gareth…...」Bond將Mallory的腰身往上抬，粗壯的碩大進到男人體內深處，退出時又抵著那處敏感的地方磨蹭，接著在幾乎要全部退出時又一口氣衝入。

Mallory幾乎招架不住Bond的花招，巨大的快感讓他無法理性思考，男人鬆開了按在Bond手臂上的手，在Bond略帶驚訝的目光中，將雙臂環繞上身上男人的脖頸，聲音低啞，「讓我射......」

「Bond…...」Mallory帶著喘息的聲音像是海妖的呢喃，Bond聽到了大腦中神經斷裂的聲音，他猛地將下身抽出來，將Mallory翻過身，抬起男人的腰臀後，握住Mallory勃發的莖幹，再次插入了Mallory體內。

「哈啊！」強烈的衝擊讓Mallory往前撲在枕頭上，Bond像是隻野獸般操著他，但手依然緊握著他下身的根部，後入的姿態使得Bond能輕而易舉地頂撞他的敏感點，Mallory覺得腰臀和腿部逐漸痠軟，他的大腦因強烈的快感停擺，身體本能地追尋Bond給予的甜美，肌肉逐漸緊繃，內裏緊緊纏著那巨物不放。

「想射嗎？」Bond湊近Mallory耳邊，濕熱的吐息吹入男人的耳道內，握住Mallory下身的手指稍微鬆開，快速地撩了一把後再握緊，再咬住了男人的耳廓。

「呃！」Mallory驚喘一聲，「Fuck you......」他忍著呻吟罵了Bond一聲，Bond首次聽到Mallory爆粗口，低聲笑了，「我的錯，Gareth。」

語畢，Bond握住Mallory下身的手上下滑動，在Mallory即將到達頂點前鬆手，一汩汩白濁從Mallory硬挺的性器中射出，覆滿了Bond的手掌，他用另一手抱住Mallory，將大量且黏稠的精液射在男人因高潮而不斷收絞的甬道中。

渾身舒爽的Bond不住地吻著Mallory的後背，等到他緩過高潮後，他將手掌上的白濁隨意抹在床單上，他湊上Mallory的耳邊，「Gareth，你還好嗎？」

Bond等了一會沒有得到回應，他稍微撐起身體，手扶著Mallory肩膀一看，Mallory的臉因為方才熱烈的情事泛起粉色，高潮帶來的餘波讓他的身體微微顫抖，但男人的雙眼已經闔上，已經昏睡過去了。

Bond看著Mallory許久，他在男人汗濕的額際印下輕吻，Bond沒有把已經消退的性器退出男人身體，他將Mallory抱入懷中，拉起被單將兩人蓋住。


End file.
